


Bite Me

by roman (transzsasz)



Series: zsaszmask week 2020 [2]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood, Death, Gore, M/M, Murder Husbands, Prompt Fic, RIP, Swearing, Zombie Apocalypse, ZsaszMask, ZsaszMask Week, ZsaszMask Week 2020, major character death but not really, prompt, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transzsasz/pseuds/roman
Summary: Roman could cry, his fist met the tiled wall of the shower, Zsasz has never betrayed him and had continued to protect him and for what? So Roman could get himself fucking killed?
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: zsaszmask week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985330
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> day two of zsaszmask week! went for a bit of zombies, i've never really written anything like this before, zombie au's aren't really my thing but!! oh well!! i wrote it!!
> 
> prompt: RIP

The water of his shower was lukewarm, the generator didn't have much power left to fully heat the water anymore but Roman couldn't bring himself to care, not anymore, the world had gone to shit too long ago and now it was just getting shitter and shitter. He once ruled most of Gotham and now everything thing he ever worked hard for was in ruins, the city was now over run by the living dead, so money and power meant nothing to nobody anymore. Not even the Batman was able to stop them, nobody even knew if he was still alive; Roman didn't give a fuck either way.

The only thing that mattered to him was Zsasz, _his_ Zsasz, who stayed by his side from before the world ended and even now, when Roman was powerless and had nothing behind him, no empire, no fortune, no _home_ , even now... he didn't stray. Roman could cry, his fist met the tiled wall of the shower, Zsasz has never betrayed him and had continued to protect him and for _what?_ So Roman could get himself fucking _killed?_

Roman ran his finger over the bite mark on his ribs, it had gone completely unnoticed until he stripped for his shower, it must be over an hour or so old, a run gone wrong. Supplies were running low, they were hiding out in some bungalow or something, once a family home that meant something to someone was now their safe place from the undead, but food doesn't magically appear in the cupboards, they have to scavenge for it which was something Roman never thought he would do, but he needed to survive, _they_ needed to survive.

They didn't travel too far, Zsasz managed to syphon enough gas from an abandoned truck to fill their beat up car, it looked like a piece of shit but that's what made it perfect, Zsasz had told him that it was undetectable, nobody would want a car that looked like it wouldn't start. Roman begrudgingly agreed because it made sense, people had passed by them without a second look, so Roman agreed to keep the car. They drove a few miles down the road, finding a small store that they hadn't raided before, it didn't have an awful lot of stuff in it but it had enough for a couple weeks at most and that was good enough for Roman right now.

Only, while they were there, Roman came face to face with one of the turned, it was strong and starving and Roman was caught off guard because of some joke that Victor had cracked only seconds before. One moment he was laughing, the next he was pinned to the floor, teeth trying to tear into his chest, Zsasz took him out, one swift knife to the head and pulled Roman to his feet, he didn't get the chance to look him over because the commotion had caused some noise and the groans in the distance seemed to be getting closer and closer so they picked up their supplies and ran back to the car and drove back to their makeshift home.

Zsasz took it upon himself to put the supplies away and start cooking something for them while Roman took a shower, his fists clenched, Victor tried so hard to keep him safe but it wasn't enough because Roman had been bitten and now he was on borrowed time, nobody really knew how long it took for the change to happen but now that virus was running through his veins and Roman knew he didn't have long left, not anymore. He was dying, dying in a way that shouldn't be possible because was he really? Was dying a good enough word for what was happening to him when he wasn't really going to stay dead?

Roman stayed under the spray of water until it turned too cold to be bearable, he was shivering when he turned the water off and stepped out but he wasn't sure whether that was from the freezing temperature or the virus spreading through his body. He grabbed the towel that Zsasz had left out for him, next to some clothes that Roman wouldn't normally be caught dead in, he paused as he dried himself off, he's going to be caught dead in them now. He wanted to laugh but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

He put the sweatpants on and tied the fastening, he clutched the t-shirt in his hands and then walked over to the mirror, wiping off the last remaining bit of condensation that was on the glass. Roman felt sick as he ran his finger over the bite, how could something that looked so minor cause so much destruction? What was he going to do now? Wait to turn or ask Victor to end him before he had the chance?

Roman's stomach twisted, _Victor_ , what's going to happen to him now? He's going to have to leave him, there's no other option, Zsasz has come so far now and it would be selfish of Roman to ask him to stay and hold his hand while he died. Roman looked at his reflection, he _is_ a selfish man, he always has been and he knows this, he's unapologetically selfish but when it came to Victor, how could he hold him back like this? It was Roman's death sentence, not Victor's.

A knock on door snapped Roman out of his stupor, he quickly pulled the large shirt over his head, his hair still damp but there was no time or haircare products anymore, no more blow-drying and serums and mousses, just cold showers and split ends.

"Boss?" Victor knocked again, Roman huffed a laugh, even at the end of the world Zsasz still kept his manners to how Roman liked them.

"You can come in." The door opened and Zsasz stepped into the small bathroom, Roman wanted to scream at how small this bathroom was in comparison to his back at his penthouse which now lay in ruins, it only took Zsasz a few steps before he was stood behind him, looking at Roman through the mirror.

"You okay? You've been in here an awful long time."

"I'm fine." Zsasz put his hands on Roman's shoulders, massaging them.

"What's on your mind? You can talk to me."

"I know."

"Then do it.

"Getting brave aren't we? Thinking you can give _me_ orders." Zsasz laughed and massaged deeper, Roman let out a low moan at the sensation of his muscles relaxing even if just a little bit.

"You know me, Boss," Zsasz nipped at his ear, "I like to take my chances, live life on the edge."

"That you do." Roman leaned back into him, maybe he should just forget about this whole 'bitten' thing and let Victor fuck him senseless, it might be his last chance.

"Stop changing the subject," Zsasz moved away from his ear and ran his hands down Roman's arms, "Just tell me what's wrong."

"I..." Roman bit his tongue, how does he tell his best friend that he was _dying?_ "Zsasz..." he was cut off by a loud smashing noise coming from somewhere else in the bungalow, "What the fuck was that?"

"Shit... stay here." Zsasz said, he moved away from Roman, pulling a knife out of his boot as he left the bathroom. Roman watched as he went, chewing his thumb, praying it was just a stray dog that had found it's way in because this was their safe space, it was going to be Zsasz's safe space and Roman wanted to die with the knowledge that he was leaving Victor somewhere secure. He jumped when there was another loud noise, he could hear Victor's yell of _'fuck!'_ as there was a distant thud which was a noise Roman knew instantly.

"Zsasz?" Roman cautiously stepped forward towards the door as Zsasz's fast footsteps came closer, "Victor?"

"We gotta go," Victor said, panting as he skidded into the bathroom, gripping the door frame, his face spattered with blood, "We can't stay here anymore."

"What?" Roman stepped back.

"We knew this was gonna happen Boss, nowhere stays safe for long," Zsasz wiped his knife on his jeans before putting it back in his boot, "There was only a couple of them but the door is completely broken in and from the noises coming from outside, it won't be long before more turn up."

"I can't go."

"There isn't time to argue, pack up whatever you need and I'll grab as many supplies as I can and I'll put them in the car, we should have enough gas to make it to the next town and..."

"No," Roman cut Zsasz off.

"What the fuck do you mean _no?_ " Victor frowned, "Are you not listening to me, if we stay we're dead."

"And if I leave I'm dead, so what's the point?"

"Boss?" Victor stood up straight, "You won't be dead, you've got me."

"You can't protect me from this." Roman wanted to break down when he saw the fear fill Victor's eyes.

"Roman? What are you saying...?" 

"I'm dying Zsasz," Roman lifted his shirt up with shaky hands to show Zsasz the now decaying bite mark, a sign that the infection was spreading through him now, "It's over for me."

"No," Victor shook his head, "This isn't happening."

"It is."

"But when?"

"Back at the store, that one that pinned me, I didn't realise until my shower." Roman let the shirt drop.

"There has to be something we can do, there... there has to..." Roman grabbed Victor's arm.

"There's nothing and you know it so stop being so fucking stupid," Roman snapped, "You need to get out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm a dead man Zsasz."

"And what the fuck am I without you?" Victor sounded almost hysterical, "What do you expect me to do? Leave you here and survive by myself?"

"You'd last out there."

"So fucking what? What's the point in surviving when my purpose of living is gone?" Roman gasped at the raw emotion coming from Victor, it was unlike anything he's ever heard coming from him. More smashing noises came from the other side of the bungalow, groans and moans filling the space around them.

"If you stay you're dead."

"I know."

"Last chance Zsasz." Victor grabbed his face and kissed him, it was hard and uncoordinated but exactly what Roman needed.

"I'm not going."

"Fine... now what?" Zsasz grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bathroom and down the hall to their bedroom, he locked the door behind them and dragged a desk in front.

"That will buy us some time."

"Time for what?" Roman asked as Victor dragged him over to the bed, "Fucking answer me!"

"Bite me." Victor asked, sitting down on the bed, pulling Roman to straddle him.

"Huh?"

"Unless you're wanting me to kill you?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead."

"If you want me to kill you I will, but if you're planning on turning then bite me and I'll turn with you."

"You'd do that?" Victor smiled.

"We ruled Gotham while we were alive, imagine what we could do when we we're dead." Roman laughed, threading his fingers through Victor's hair, it was longer and darker now, they hadn't found any peroxide for his hair lately, or maybe Victor had just given up, either way, Roman was liking it.

"I like the way you think," His smile fell, "But I don't know if biting you will change you."

"You're infected, you'll pass it to me," Victor ran his thumbs over Roman's hip bones, "It's running in your blood as we speak, changing you from the inside and I don't want to be turned if it isn't by you."

"Fine, I'll give it a go but I'm not sure exactly how it's spread."

"Then let me cut you open, I'll lick the wound."

"That's disgusting."

"It would work."

"It would scar." Victor rose an eyebrow.

"And the bite on your ribs wont?" 

"Touché." Roman took a deep breath, pulling Victor's shirt down to expose his shoulder, "This is going to hurt."

"I'd be disappointed if it didn't." Roman leant forward, kissing the scarred skin before biting down as hard as he could; he could feel the way the flesh tore and blood filled his mouth but what he hated the most was that he realised he didn't hate the way it tasted. Victor tasted incredible, his blood was warm and sweet and the meat of his shoulder was better than any gourmet meal Roman ever had before the world ended. It was a bitter reminder that he was more monster than human now. 

Victor moaned, of course he did, Roman knew he always had a thing for pain, it was something they explored often and it showed on his body with the range of scars that covered the flesh. The dead got a new system, every time he killed ten he got a mark, people he killed were treated like normal, Victor just didn't want to run out of space too quickly into the apocalypse.

Roman managed to pull away from Victor's shoulder, a heat was running through him like no other, it was hotter than arousal, it felt more of a hunger and that's when he realised that he was changing and if Victor didn't start to do the same then he was going to struggle to hold back from ripping his throat out. He looked at Zsasz's face, his eyes were blown and he was panting, one hand left Roman's hip and he maneuvered them so he could pull his knife from his boot; there was banging on the door now, it was only a matter of time now before the undead broke in. 

Zsasz rolled them over, Roman fell back onto the bed and this time Victor sat on top of him, his blood dripped from his wound and onto Roman's shirt, he licked his lips, tasting the blood that was still on them as he reached to press his fingers against the bite, Zsasz gasped, the grip on his knife turning his knuckles white as he watched Roman remove his fingers and suck on them. Roman felt a frenzy going on inside his brain, everything was telling him to bite the man in front at him, to tear flesh and muscle from bone and _devour him_ but then a searing pain travelled through his ribs and that's when he noticed that Victor had pushed his shirt up and was pressing his blade against the bite wound that had turned black, the infection spreading over his chest, and Roman could only watch in awe as Zsasz dropped his knife and replaced the cool metal with his warm tongue.

Their eyes locked, blood spilled from the corners of Zsasz's mouth and red suited him so much, it was becoming too much. Roman grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up to kiss him, chasing the taste of himself on Victor's tongue, it should be disgusting but it _wasn't_. A fire burned through his veins and he pushed Zsasz off him as he curled into himself, clawing at the sheets that were now stained with their blood, the banging on the door becoming unbearable as the undead went wild; desperate to get inside now as the wood splintered and the desk shook from the force of their movements.

"Boss..." Victor was gasping and coughing, blood sprayed onto the bedding as the change over took him faster than it had with Roman, but Roman just figured that it was something to do with consuming his blood alongside being bitten by an infected. If he was honest, he didn't care, all he cared about was the fact it _worked_. He looked up at Zsasz who had collapsed onto his stomach, he reached out despite the agony he was in and held Victor's hand, watching at Victor's eyes slipped shut; the last thing Roman remembers of this life was the barbaric screaming coming from the undead as the pushed their way through and then _darkness_.

When he woke up, Roman felt like he should be gasping for air but he didn't, in fact he wasn't breathing at all and he realised this was it, he was _dead_. His eyes frantically searched for the only thing he really remembered from his other life; _Victor, Victor, Victor._

That's when he saw him, lingering not so far away at the foot of the bed, mouth bloody and skin pale, his eyes were a vivid yellow, it had worked, he was _here_. The smile Victor gave him felt so familiar, and Roman would have shouted in glee but he couldn't, words don't come to those who have died, but being dead felt so much different that what he expected. He had a hunger like no other and an urge for destruction and carnage but he had never felt so _alive_.

Victor walked over to him, his movements slightly jerky compared to his old fluid ways, he tilted his head and Roman knew what he meant, he didn't know how he knew but he knew Victor wanted him to follow him. He stood and followed behind Zsasz, stumbling over the broken door and upturned furniture that laid scattered around the bungalow. Everything in his body told him to run, to scream and destroy but he didn't because Victor wanted to show him something. Victor who stayed beside him even in death, Roman would kiss him if he remembered how.

They left the bungalow through the back door which was now just smashed up glass, and through the small garden and into the trees. The further they walked the louder the snarls and groans became until Victor had lead them to a small hoard of undead, their yellow eyes all focused on Roman, their bodies thrumming with an energy that he didn't understand until he turned, it felt like his body was burning if he stayed still too long, his senses were sharper and the instinct to kill was so strong and he knew that just how these other poor bastards felt as well.

Roman looked over at Victor, tilting his head in question because what was going on? Victor smiled again, lifting a finger to travel down Roman's jaw in a movement that wasn't so smooth as before but still held comfort, Victor opened his mouth and tried to speak, the words came out more like groans but Roman heard them, _"Yours... empire... Boss."_

He turned his attention back to the small hoard, he snarled and they snarled back, teeth clacking together as they bit through the air, waiting in anticipation to what Roman was going to do next, they were waiting on _him _, he had power among the dead and if he knew this earlier Roman would have gotten bitten a long time ago. Only he didn't know what to do with them, he couldn't think either because he brain no longer worked like that, not properly, when he heard something, back in the little cul de sac where they were hiding out when he was alive; voices, humans, he could hear the beating of their hearts, there were a few of them.__

____

Roman snarled again, a message the other seemed to understand, he turned on his heel and began sprinting, it was a speed like no other and a speed he'd only seen in a few of the undead, some bumbled around and others were more advanced. Of course Roman would be more advanced, it would be an insult if he wasn't.

____

They ran, Victor by his side and his new army following hot on their heels. The family didn't stand a chance against them, Roman launched himself at the first one he saw, a woman, she screamed delightfully as his teeth tore into her throat and she began to choke on her own blood, his fingers tearing through the skin of her stomach as if he was tearing through paper; pulling apart soft tissue and snapping ribs. She was dead by the time he was pulling out her lungs, biting down on them, she wasn't coming back. 

____

He looked around at the rest of them, many sharing a member of this poor, unsuspecting and unprepared family, Victor had his own though, a man who was still gurgling on the blood in his throat, eyes still holding a tiny bit of life as Victor tore off flesh with his teeth, taking his time to make sure the guy was suffering but going quick enough that he would die. 

____

Roman was given a second chance in a world where people were so desperate to survive in fear, he had the chance to build something here and he was going to use it to his advantage, he wasn't wasting this opportunity on people who he didn't deem worthy of joining him. Once again, people will fear and follow the power of Roman Beauvais Sionis and he was making damn sure he did it right, this family was easy prey, they'd let him down, they needed to die. 

____

This wasn't a recruitment for his new empire, this was dinner time.

____


End file.
